


The Aftermath

by StarlordShepard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Denerim, F/M, Fort Drakon, Injury, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlordShepard/pseuds/StarlordShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events immediately after the defeat of the Archdemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fort Drakon

**Author's Note:**

> -Literally right after the Archdemon dies  
> -Alistair/Cousland Relationship active (Engaged)  
> -The ritual with Morrigan was preformed  
> -Party: Warden, Alistair, Wynne, Morrigan  
> -Self Serving Trash  
> -How do I even dialogue, seriously? This is an issue.

Alistair first became aware of the cold stones that his body lay against, then the ache in his back and head left from being thrown down upon them. his eyes opened to the sky above him; still reddened from the foul magics of the beast that lay slain just 50 feet from him. Pain shot up though his neck and into his skull as he lifted his head to see eerily quiet battle field before him. The elder mage caught his eyes first, and a cracked voice wheezed her name as the warden moved to reach her.

Standing proved difficult, Alistair's entire body pained him, his legs almost refused to support the weight of his bloodied torso. Lightheaded, he stumbled over to the mage's place on the roof of the fort which held their final battle and fell at her side. Pain clouded his thought as he struggled to remember the context of their situation clearly. One arm covered the wound of sword spread across his abdomen while the other gripped the mage's shoulder and shook.

Her eyes peeled themselves open slowly and searched the area. Alistair's head bowed in relief at her survival. Wynne had moved up onto one elbow and continued to scan the battlefield, but for what, Alistair tried to fathom.

The memory of his fellow warden's action hit him as hard as the blast had.

Frantically he looked to see her, she hadn't been too far away before they had been knocked back. His thoughts shut of as soon as his eyes fell on her body sprawled out in the distance. The eyes of the soon to be king widened and her name fell from his lips.

The pain in his body seemed to numb as he forced his legs to function properly; falling to his bruised knees just before reaching her and crawling to bridge the gap. Tears in her armor left by the beasts claws wept trickles of fresh blood; her visible skin was bruised. The warden cupped a cheek in each hand as he aligned his tearing eyes with her eyelids. Her name forced itself from him in a hushed tone, as if he were trying to wake her from sleep.

Wynne has limped her way over to the other side of their leader and slowly lowered herself to her knees, all while keeping her eyes focused on her. Alistair's eyes finally shut as his head bowed once more, this time, in grief. Soft sobs escaped him as Wynne her ear to listen for breath.

"Hush, Alistair! Be quiet!"

Her commanding toned shook him and forced him to look up. Wynne's face was focused and her body still. Alistair waited for her to speak again, but became aware to the distant sounds of a dying battle from down in the city below them; he turned his head to the sounds.

"..She's still breathing."

Wynne pulled herself from her position as Alistair again placed his focus on his two companions.

"She is??... Well is she OK?!? Why isn't she waking up?? She has injuries, Wynne you have to heal her!!"

"ALISTAIR. Calm down! She is ok at the moment, but I won't be able to heal her injuries for a time, I am as worn as you are. We need to get somewhere more secure so I can at least bandage her wounds."

"I.... the whole city's been ravaged..I would have picked Arl Eamon's estate but that entire area was overrun! Where exactly do you think we could we take her? Wynne??"

"Alistair, be calm! The citizens and nobles did not have the time to flee, they would have taken them to the most secure place in the city-"

"We're already there Wynne, I don't see your point!"

Alistair's tone was frantic and exacerbated, Wynne sighed.

"The King's castle, Alistair..."

"....oh."

"We first need to assess the situation in the city and see if it is safe to move her.. Have you seen Morrigan?"

Memories of Alistair's previous dealings with the witch flooded back into his mind. He shook them off.

"No. I haven’t."


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Short chapter is Short  
> -No dialogue

The feeling of being buried in blankets and surrounded by pillows was a familiar one, albeit strange given the context. This was not something she had felt since her days as the daughter of a Teyrn. Opening her eyes revealed even stranger circumstances. She lay in a bed, looking up as a stone ceiling. The architecture told of Ferelden history, it reminded her of her room back home. But that was simply impossible. Looking further her circumstance became even stranger; she was definitely in a castle, yes. Most like one of a Ferelden noble. A guest room; she could tell by the size.

Her eyes settled on the figure sleeping to the left of her. He sat in a stool placed next to her bed, his head resting in his arms just inches from her. She simply observed him for a few moments. He wore clothing, not the armor she had last seen him in. A white peasant shirt and dark knickers. His forearms were bandaged, and she was sure a good portion of the rest of his body had been as well. His sleep seemed peaceful. She wished to talk but she dare not disturb him, as this was the most peaceful she had seen him in... well, ever.

The man shifted and began snoring, she chuckled. The movement forced her to become painfully aware of her own injuries. The severity of the pain shocked her, and she wondered at the event that lead her to her current position. She remembered the battle with the dragon, yes, but nothing after that. They must still be in Denerim, Eamon's estate, perhaps? In one of the guest rooms she had not seen. She did not have the luxury of time to spend exploring the estate when they had been there previously.

The pain subsided, and the warden decided to free her arm from the confines of the three blankets that covered her. She discovered it to be bandaged at the other warden's had been, up to her wrist, though a bit more bloodied. She extended it down to the other warden and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to stir once more, but not not awaken. She thought of the multiple times in their travels she had cursed him for being a heavy sleeper, yet she appreciated it at this moment.

She drifted back to sleep with her hand still lightly placed on the other warden's shoulder, feeling more at peace than she had in a long while.


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Look at me and my profound sounding chapter titles  
> -Real actual junk  
> -Warning: Extremely cute  
> -Short chapter is short

"Lucia...?"  
The male warden had woken up and had placed his free hand over that of his love's on his upper arm. Lucia stirred and opened her eyes to see his look of concern for her turn to relieved joy as a smile spread across his freckled face. A soft smile found itself to hers. Alistair grasped her hand with both of his and laughed as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. The two didn't exchange words, she simply allowed him to do as he was doing. Eventually the giggles from the future kind died down and he took his hands away momentarily to scoot his stool closer to her. His hands cupped her face as they had done atop of Fort Drakon and he brought his forehead down to touch hers. the pair stayed like that a few moments.

"I missed you.."

Lucia didn't have words for him, she simply brought her lips up to meet his, and she would feel his smile widen with them. She pulled back and he went with her to kiss her again. After a few more he sat back up and apologized.

"I'm sorry.. I just-"

"You don't have to be sorry, Alistair."

She placed her free hand on the one he had covering his knee. He smiled again.

"...Alright, I should go tell Wynne you're up, she'll want to take a look at you."


	4. No Hard Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WITTY SEXUAL BANTER  
> -WITCHY THINGS  
> -I had fun with this ignore me  
> -Fav

Alistair waited eagerly outside the guest room while Wynne examined his fiance. Yes she was alright but he wanted to be by her side again, he never wanted to leave it. Wynne came through the door and smiled at him.

"There, she's all yours. Just don't let her move about too much."

Peaking his head in the door way he found his love sitting up in the bed, Wynne had fixed her hair in a bun for her, as he was sure it was annoying her, and had put fresh bandages on her arms, as well as the rest of her, he assumed. She wore a shirt similar to his, though it seemed much too big for her.

"I'm surprised Eamon hasn't gotten a hold of you yet.. how has everything been going..?"

"Hell if I know...Eamon saw if fit that I stay here with you... though I may not let him know you've woken up yet, he might try to put a crown on my head."

Lucia laughed and Alistair moved back to his place at her side, again, grasping her hand.

"So... Wynne sort of explained thing for me..but.. are you alright? You have injuries as well, should you not be resting as well?"

"Me? Bed rest? .... I quite like that idea, actually. I may have to go find some leftover darkspawn to stick me with a sword. "

"Not funny."

Her words betrayed the smile on her face. Alistair thumbed the bandaged on her forearm. He remembered the two large gashes in his love's armor made by the dragon and his eyes could not meet hers

"...Wynne says I was quite fortunate.. my wounds aren't all that deep, they just need a bit of time to heal."

"Which means you'll be stuck in this bed for a while, I'm guessing..?"

"A few days, at least. Though I suppose if I have you here it won't be so bad."

"Yes, I think Eamon will be waiting for me for some time yet."

He looked back up at her with a sheepish smile, he couldn't help but smile. He had been since she had come back to him. Not that she had gone anywhere... but it felt as if he had almost lost her.

"So.... everyone's alight? I've seen Wynne but.."

"Yes! They're all hanging about in the guest quarters, I don't believe Wynne if going to let them in to see you though, not just yet."

"Oh but she let you?"

"I let me, thank you very much! I am going to be King, you know?"

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"So now you like the idea now?"

Alistair leaned in and kissed his fiance again, lingering for a few seconds before letting it end.

"...It has it's perks."

Lucia rolled her eyes and smiled at him, all in the same gesture.

"So..."

The smile left her face and the future Queen shifted her eyes away from him.

"No Morrigan then..?"

Alistair was surprised at the question. He knew Lucia had been somewhat close to her, closer than he could have ever tolerated being to that women... despite the events the   
preceded the battle. He had forgotten about her in his elation.

His answer was slow to come and his tone took on an abruptness it had lacked before.

"No. No Morrigan."

His jaw set itself and his eyes focused on the post at the foot of the bed. He could feel that Lucia had been hurt by the answer, she had been her friend after all, and despite what she had told him about the witches plans, he thought she still believed she might stay. He could see that her eyes had shifted back to him in his uncomfortableness. Of course they had already talked about what had happened yet... he still felt a twinge of guilt, and he knew she probably did as well. Neither of them had liked the witch's idea, but the thought of one of them losing the other seemed all the more painful, Alistair could attest to that.

"Sooo, how was she?"

Alistair's eyes went wide as he sharply sucked in a breath. He could feel his face begin to flush as he looked at her.

"WHAT? LUCIA! THAT'S NOT-"

"Ohh come on! just tell me!I'm curious!"

Her face held a devious look. She playfully nudged his arm with her elbow. Alistair swallowed hard and he searched for words. He was sure his face had gone completely red. She sighed.

"Alistair... it was only sex! It's not like it meant anything... besides.."

Lucia leaned in a bit closer to him. Her eyes burned into his skull. He looked down at the hand he was holding.

"I want to know if she does any freaky witch stuff in bed."

Alistair fell back off the stool he had been sitting on, he could feel the heat in his face. Lucia had been sent into a fit of tearful laughter mixed with the occasional "oww". Alistair got back up to his seat and dragged his hands down his reddened face.

"You're going to kill me, you know that?"

Lucia's laughter died down, she gave him a devilish smile.

"That's the intention."

He couldn't help but crack a smile at her as he mulled over a response. He sighed, long and hard.

"fiiinnneee.... It.... wasn't really all that great.."

"Oh! You're just saying that! Come on, tell me the truth!"

"No, no! I'm not... "

Alistair really could have gone his whole life without recounting the experience.. yet talking about it with the person he actually had feelings for did make it seem a bit better. He figured she must be trying to make light of it, probably for his sake. He sighed again and let himself smile a bit.

"...I had to think of you just to get the poor bugger up."

The laughter of his soon to be wife at his answer filled him with the feeling she had always given him. A sense of comfort that he had not felt with any other person.

"Oh you're not serious!"

"I am!"

He began to laugh along with her.

"Ok, ok! So what else did you think about?"

Her tone was both seductive and challenging at the same time, He had heard her use it a few times before and he had come to know that the only way to fight it was to play into it.

"Oh.. you know.. this and that.. that thing you do with your tongue."

"Ohhh, I didn't realize you liked that so much, I'll have to do it more."

"I don't think you'll be doing much for a while, I guess I'm going to have to do all the work."

"OH YOU STOP THAT."

He noticed her face begin to redden and he felt a sense of accomplishment in the feat. She was not normally one to blush. What stopped his laughter was a loud bark coming from   
the dog who had been sleeping in the corner; wakened by his master's raised voice.

"Oh hush, dog, I'm alright!"

Alistair had forgotten he lay there, and watched as he returned to his previous state of slumber.


	5. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -THE PRODIGAL BROTHER RETURNS  
> -Also Teagan and Eamon totally finish each other's sentences  
> -That's a thing  
> -How am I supposed to know how things went in Denerim after the battle ended  
> -I mean the fucking Archdemon carcass is still probably on top of Fort Drakon, come on  
> -File under: Poorly written

Fergus annoyedly made his way through the streets of Denerim, making his way closer to the King's palace. Surely someone could tell him just what had happend since he had been injured and taken in by the chaisened family he woke up to. Not that he minded being saved; he was grateful but the rags they had used to bind his wounds must have been less than clean, and the many lacerations ached with minor infection. That was not his worry, though, a poultice could clear them up in a matter of days, but they pained him nonetheless.

Arriving at the crowded castle entrance he began asking for the one in charge. He had journeied close enough to Ostagar to know the King's army had lost, and smart enough to notice the lack of soldiers under Lohgain's banner. He suspected the chain of events, but wanted to be told by someone reliable to relate exactly what had happened. Whispers brought to his the news of King Cailin's death, this had been back before he arrived in Denerim, in a small town between Lothering and the Capital. Not even stopping at his home, he had made his way to the King's city to report in.

Pushing his way through he made it towards the front of the crowd, spouting off his family's name . He could see two figures guarded by soldiers towards the entrance. They exchanged words though he could not hear. He heard one call for silence. They spoke to a guard and the solider made his way towards the crowd; stopping one he had reached Fergus.

"The arl wished to speak wit' you."

Fergus followed the solider to the base of the stairs, now recognizing the two men.

"Arl Eamon, please, I desperately need to speak with you, I have just come from Ostagar and-"

"What is your name, lad..?"

"..Fergus Cousland, son of Bryce Cousland, my lord."

The two brothers looked at each other with surprised eyes. The first spoke, then the other.

"..Fergus?"

"Cousland?"

They stood baffled before him. Fergus could not grasp their reasons for surprise. Eamon spoke to his brother.

"..Teagan, would you..?"

"Yes, of course, right away. Please Fergus, come with me."

Teagan led Fergus through the Castle entrance and up a flight of stairs.

"Bann Teagan, where are you taking me, please, I have only just come from the battle field, I am at a loss for what is going on.."

"All in good time, first there is someone here you need to see."


	6. Cousland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Enter: Yelling  
> -also sadness  
> -So much sadness  
> -Dripping with sarcasm  
> -For context see my note on Lucy and Fergus  
> -I suppose  
> -If you're interested  
> -I now have to figure out where else to go with this

The conversation between Lucia and himself halted when he heard a knock at the door. Expecting Eamon, the warden sighed that he would get it and opened it up to his brother.

"So sorry to bother you... may I? "

Teagan peaked his head in, and opened the door up just enough to peak his head and part of his body in.

"My lady, there is someone here so see you."

Alistair noted the quizzical look on Lucia's face as Teagan opened up the door. A man stepped through he didn't recognize. He looked again at the utter surprise on the other warden's face. the man stepped a few more steps into the room, towards the bed.

"..... Rosie.......What In ANDRASTE'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Teagan had made his way next to Alistair and the two looked at each other in shock. Lucia's posture straightened.

"Me?.. Where IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN????"

Alistair was more taken aback by his fiance's response than the man's. He had never heard her raise her voice as such.. well perhaps not outside of a fight.

"Ohhhhh, well EXCUSE ME. I've been rotting away FOR WEEKS. IN A BLOODY CHAISENED HUT."

"OH I BET YOU FIT RIGHT IN HUH?"

"DO TELL. WHAT HAVE YOUUUU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME, EH? HANGING AROUND IN THE KING'S CASTLE? I BET YOU JUST HAD A GRAAND OLD TIME."

"I DIDN'T BRING ME HERE, HE DID."

One of the hands that had been waving around with her words had suddenly formed a a point and was directed at him, The user's eyes still trained on the man. Though he turned around to look at the frightened warden.

"AND WHO. THE HELL. ARE YOU?"

"FERGUS!"

The female warden had shed the blankets confining her to the bed and now stood on top of them, fists raised. The shirt she had on was the only thing covering the bandaged body underneath, along with a pair of wool socks. Alistair, moved to stop her, but Teagan placed a hand on his shoulder, her looked back at him, desperate, but the fear in his eyes told him to say back.

Fergus turned back to meet her and puffed out his chest motioning her.

"WELL COME ON THEN!"

"NO. NO no nooooooooo. "

Alistair waved his hand in the air as he rushed over towards the two. Smiling and laughing nervously.

"We could all just... sit down... have a nice talk..... heh.. heh.."

He swallowed waiting for a response. Obviously Lucia knew this man, that much he had gathered... and he could have sworn he had heard her use his name before...

"Rosie what the hell is going on, who the hell is this?"

Fergus made a flippant gesture in Alistair's direction. Lucia lowered her first and straightened her posture a second time. She took two steps off the bed towards Fergus and pointed a finger in his face.

"HE. Is Going To Be Your KING. And YOU. WOULD DO WELL TO RESPECT. THAT."

Her arm returned to her side but her face remained painfully close to her brothers, despite her having to raise herself on her toes to achieve this.

"Well. My LORD. Will you PLEASE inform me as to Just HOW you came to be in this. Position?"

Fergus's face did not look away from his sister's.

"uhh.. well. you see.. I'm.. uh. I guess. I'm Meric's uh. son. Not by the queen. Servant girl. Actually. And uhh. Cailin, my er. half brother. After he fell. Eamon though I should...."

"And How Is IT. My Darling. Little. Sister. Came to be here?"

"..oh..... uh well, you see we're wardens and-"

"WE...?"

"WE."

When Lucia spoke Fergus threw his hands in the air and turned on her. His hand grasped his chin and he shook his head, walking further away from her. He turned back around.

"And just how did you get mother to let you do that, huh?"

"She didn't let me. She demanded it."

Fergus looked at his sister, his expression changed, as did hers. He almost looked surprised, yet mostly exhausted. Lucia's face still held anger though it did not seem as if it was directed entirely at her brother.

"...What happened..?.......Did.. did we loose father at Ostagar..?"

".........He didn't even make it out of the castle, Fergus.."

The man's posture slackened, he stared at his sibling in disbelief.

"Then.. what of mother..?"

The female warden looked toward the floor.

"Oriana? Oren!?"

Her head shook. the man let all of the breath out of his lungs. Alistair could see he's love's eyes screw shut and her fists tighten as tear rolled down her cheeks. He had never seen  
her cry other than during their quest for the sacred ashes... he still didn't know who that man was, Wynne had held him and Liliana back, so he could hear what is said... but he could have guessed.

Fergus moved forward towards her sister and put his arms around her. Her arms stayed at her sides.

"Please.. Teagan, good sir.... allow us some time. "


End file.
